


Quirks

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Regrets, Sad, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi has many quirks.





	

Yamaguchi has many quirks.

Many of them annoyed Tsukishima, but at the same time he loved them. They were these little things that made Yamaguchi different and beautiful in his own way.

\----

"You still love me right?" 

"What kind of question is that?" Tsukishima would be apalled by the question that Yamaguchi frequently asked him. " Of course I do dumbass."

Yamaguchi would often ask Tsukishima questions like this and sometimes it would get on his nerves. Did he not trust him? He loved him to bits and would give anything to make him happy.

"Oh, okay Tsukki!" Yamaguchi would quickly response. "I love you too." He would lay his head back onto Tsukishima's chest.

\----

"Do ducks have knees?"

"Yamaguchi, please, it's two in the morning." Tsukishima pleaded.

"I mean, they should, right? They have legs, and legs have knees!" Yamaguchi continued to talk. Their bedroom was completely in dark, only a soft moonlight peeking through the window.

"Yamaguchi, go to sleep." Tsukishima groaned.

"Fine." Yamaguchi pouted.

There was finally scilence.

"Goodnight Tadashi." Tsukishima said with his eyes closed already falling asleep.

Nothing.

"Can giraffes touch their butt with their own head since they have such long necks?" Yamaguchi broke the silence.

"Oh my god!"

\----

"For the hundredth time, it wasn't my fault!" 

"Sure Tadashi, it was the other dude's fault. It's never your fault!" 

"It is not!"

"You clearly did it! I saw it with my own two eyes, Tadashi. Why can't you admit your own mistake?"

"Oh, step off Kei!" And with that Yamaguchi would rush to their room, locking himself in. It was difficult for Yamaguchi to admit when he was wrong and Tsukishima was a bit irritated by that, but it didn't make him love Yamaguchi any less.

"Jesus christ..."

\----

"How many times have I told you not to talk on your phone when you are driving?" Yamaguchi scolded him.

"Well you shouldn't have answered then!" Tsukishima deadpanned.

"I'm gonna hung up then. I don't want you crashing into someone!"

"Fine. I love you."

"Love you too." And with that Yamaguchi hung up.

\----

"What in the world are you doing!?" Tsukishima almost yelled when he saw Yamaguchi.

"Umm... Preparing myself breakfast?" Yamaguchi looked at him questionably.

"By putting milk first and then cereals? What are you? A neanderthal? I can't believe this!" Tsukishima threw his hands in the air. Yamaguchi only laughed at this and continued to do what he was doing, completely ignoring Tsukishima and his dumb rules.

\----

"Would you shut up? The movie already started."

"Don't feel like watching it."

"Oh my god Yamaguchi..."

"Can we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Tsukishima just shot him a glare.

"Ugh... Whatever Tsukki!" Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and turned his face back to the tv screen.

\----

"Not now Yamaguchi." Tsukishima was doing some important papers for his work that needed to be handed back tommorow as Yamaguchi sat in his lap, kissing his jaw and face.

"I'm busy." Tsukishima said. But that didn't stop Yamaguchi from getting what he wanted. He kissed Tsukishima passionately, experiencing the same butterflies he felt the first time they kissed.

He heard Tsukishima moan and groan into the kiss. Tsukishima's hands were now firm on Yamaguchi's hips, holding him down so he could get some friction between them.

"Why you gotta do this everytime I'm doing something important?" Tsukishima growled into Yamaguchi's ear as he took them to the bed, responsibilities completely forgotten.

\----

So now, Kei was laying all alone in their bed. Dried tears staining his face as he remembered every little thing about Tadashi. 

He would do anything to have him back. Sell his soul, go to the end of the world, whatever it would take, but nothing could bring him back.

Oh, how Kei wished he could hear Tadashi ask him the same damn question again, to hear him asking those dumb questions late in the night, to even argue about little things that didin't matter. 

He wished he could feel those perfect pink lips against his own. To breathe in that weak scent of strawberry that he always smelled of. He wanted to feel those frail, gentle hands of his on him. He wanted to touch his soft, caramel skin, sprinkled with thousands of freckles that looked like constellations. To ran his hands through the dark locks of hair that appeared heavenly. He wanted to hear his beautiful, divine laugh one more time.

Kei was now laying on their bed sobbing his heart out and cursing the gods for taking Tadashi from him. He cursed that damned driver for driving while drunk. Why was he alright and able to go home to his family while Tadashi was buried six feet under? It just wasn't fair!

\----

Yamaguchi had many quirks. Tsukishima loved every and each one of them and would do anything in the world to see Yamaguchi doing them again.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've published so there are probably some, if not many, grammatical mistakes ;)  
> Feel free to correct me anytime in the comments!


End file.
